The One Who Stayed
by mary ali cullen
Summary: My take on the typical Edward left Bella leading to Bellice story. Bella was the lamb fell in love with the lion and she got hurt. Bella has to hold it together for while she's depending on Alice the result of Edward & Bella's love is depending on her. Alice helps her pick up the pieces when everyone else has gone. Why did she put her life on hold for her best friend? Is there more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N): I've been reading a bunch of different types of fanfic lately and I'm really into momma bear bella so here we go. This is not beta'd so there will be mistakes. All twilight related things belong to Stephanie Meyer (SM) and anything original is from my own creation unless otherwise stated. This is all human (AH). **

**Bella Point of View (BPOV)**

The start of my senior year everything was perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend. My best friend and boyfriend's sister, Alice, was away at university studying fashion and had just got accepted for an internship in Paris for the following year. Edward was planning on going to the same university his father had gone to, he too wanted to study medicine. I, of course, planned to follow him. We both applied and both got accepted. The plan went awry when I decided to give myself to him fully. I knew better but I got caught up in the "love", "trust", and teenage hormones. Next thing I knew I was pregnant and Edward was gone. I moved after the baby was born. Alice offered to share her apartment with me.

Present

I dress in my dark blue polka dot blouse with a grey cardigan. I look in the mirror to see that I made the right choice pairing that with black jeggings and red kitten heels.

"Mama," a small, sleepy voice calls from the other room and I know my baby girl is awake. I'm glad she sleeps through the night and isn't very fussy.

"Coming dear," I say as I make my way to the cozy nursery. I pick up my bundle of joy and coddle her and she settles in my arms for a moment. I get her clothes out. Then, I put her on the ground and take her to the kitchen to fix her food and to get her ready for the day. My mind wanders over the past and how I got here. _I moved to Forks to live with Charlie and to a small school with an inhumanly beautiful and talented family that infatuated everyone… especially me. One in particular captured my heart, Edward. He left me scared, alone, and pregnant. I was all of eighteen. We were in love, or so I thought. Shortly after I gave birth I had to move and start a new life. Charlie was sad to see me go but supported me in that decision and knew that I couldn't stay there with all of the talk and all of the memories. I also didn't want to be a burden to him; he had already done so much for me. As much as I want to completely despise Edward for the pain he caused and all that he took away from me; he did give me the most precious gift in our daughter, Charlotte Alison Swan. I named her after the important people in our lives, her grandfather Charlie and her aunt Alice. That was two years ago, now I am working on my associates degree._ When I came out of my thoughts I realized said daughter was fed and clothed. I packed her stuff up, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. Before leaving for work Alice picked up Carlie. I jumped in my car and weaved through the traffic threatening to make me late. _I don't know how I would have made it through all of this without Alice. She stayed with me when everyone else left. She chose us over her family and their financial support (leaving her, in that sense, in the same boat as me). We lived together up until fairly recently when she decided she wanted to live with her boyfriend Jasper. I'm truly happy she's found someone, she deserves it. _The day ran by in a blur of errand running; fetching coffees, making copies, taking phone calls, and filing. After that it was on to my evening/night classes. By the time I went to pick up the little one from Alice she was, as always, fast asleep.

"Why don't you stay for a while and chat? I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore."

"Ali, you see me all the time. You just saw me this morning."

"I mean really see you, like actually have a conversation. Do you even have real adult conversation anymore?"

"No, I'm either too busy or too tired. The later being what I am now." Sighing I grab Carlie's bag, pick up my sleeping princess, and get us ready to leave.

"Bye Alice, thanks as always for everything." With that I shut my door and head home.

**Alice (APOV)**

I come back into the house after walking Bella out and slump against the door.

"I know you're worried about Bella but what can you do?"

"She's gone through so much and I wish I could just make it better. I hate seeing her like that, she's running herself ragged. Do you see the constant state of exhausted she's always in? Do you see the purple under her eyes or how skinny she looks? I shouldn't have left."

Jasper gives me a fierce hug and his golden eyes bore into my jade green orbs.

"You had to do what is right for you. You've done so much for her already. You gave up your dreams of studying fashion design in Paris to stay here to be near her and Carly. Yes she's working really hard that's her life darlin' and this is yours."

_I nod and leave his embrace to get ready for bed. _He just doesn't understand. Bella is not only my bestfriend but she's all the family I have left; biological, adopted, or otherwise. My biological family died except Emmett who left with our adopted family. Everyone was so willing to leave her, and me. My parents left their only grandchild to save their own image. They didn't even make him take a paternity test. They just took his word blindly. Emmett wasn't willing to stand up to them and Rosalie never really cared for Bella. She will always be there for me and I'll always be there for her. __


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review. I'd love to know what you think. To answer the first review I did receive- I could see how this would be more interesting if there were vampires but it would change the dynamics I already have (for example, Alice sacrificing her own future for Bella wouldn't mean as much if she were a vampire because she has probably already studied fashion in Paris multiple times). As for the next review, thanks for the interest and commitment. **

**BPOV**

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I call from the nursery, knowing it's Angela. She's here right on time, as usual, for our study session. She walks in and makes herself at home.

"Just let me give Carly her bath and put her to bed and I'll be right there."

There are some rustling sounds from what I assume are her laying out the books and some snacks. _I met Angela Weber my first semester of college and since we're going for the same degree we've had classes together ever since. She works at the local library and is completely brilliant. If not for her I probably would've failed some of these classes. She's a quite one until you really get to know her. She never judged me with Carly._ With said child fast asleep I come back in the living room to find everything all ready to go and Angela already hard at work. As I join her on the floor she adjusts her cat-eye glasses and looks up at me with a curious expression.

"We're nearing graduation. Have you finally figured out what your plans are for after?" She puts her pencil down and gives me her full attention.

"With being a mom, as much as I would love to have solid plans, it's hard just getting through day to day. As of now I plan on enrolling Carly in preschool and getting some job that pays better than the crappy job I have now and hopefully going for an English degree eventually."

She nods her head in understanding before continuing.

"What about long term? What do you ultimately want as a career?"

"I'm not exactly the stiff business woman type. I would never have time for Carly. I would like to be around for her more than I am now. Well I really like language arts so I have thought about things like creative or technical writer, high school language arts teacher, journalism…" I trail off and think about that I haven't actually taken a lot of time pondering what's next for me. Angela lets me have a moment before interjecting.

"Those all sound like some pretty awesome choices!"

"What about you?"

"Well since I gave up on the idea of being a lawyer…much to my father's disappointment, I would like to start my own photography business. Until that time I will probably work for the local newspaper until I have enough money to actually do anything, like move out of my parents' house. I know, I know, you've offered to let me move in here which is so generous but I can't leave my twin brothers until I know my parents will pay more attention to them. My dad is so busy being a Lutheran minister and my mom being the ultimate humanitarian. She's always off trying to save the world but can't be bothered to remember her own children sometimes. I love my parents but they don't know the first thing about my brothers." She sighs and takes a sip of her beverage.

"Just seriously consider it. I mean I'm only about ten min away from your house."

She hums her assent but I know she's really thinking about it. We get back to work in silence for the most part except for the occasional question and snack break. We finish up sometime around midnight. Angela takes her leave and I put away the food before heading to bed. Before falling asleep I receive a text message.

Made it home safe and sound. –Ang

_I gave her a speech one of the first times she came over to text me when she got home so I know she arrived alive and unharmed. I know sometimes I mom her too much but she's so sincere and pure that I just want to protect her from the big bad world. It's been like that sense I met her. I don't think she minds seeing as her own mother can be so oblivious at times._ I send her a quick text back before passing out.

The next day my cell rings with a series of piano chord progressions as I receive a phone call about mid-afternoon.

"Hey Ang, What's up?"

"Well I don't have to worry about staying for the twins anymore. My parents are shipping them of to some all-boys preparatory boarding school so they can go to their Ivy League schools and can pursue medicine, law, or seminary; the only three acceptably career fields in the Weber family. The school is in Seattle so they are still not too far from me. I think it's called The Northeast School. My parents will be off doing mission work somewhere oversees."

I ask her how the boys feel about it and she says that they actually seem excited about it. She thinks it probably has to do with the fact that they will fit in more intellectually-wise than they do in public school. She accepts my offer to move since she has no reason to stay in an empty house. Her parents will rent out the house as soon as she is moved in here. We set up the day for her move for the end of this week.

**A/N: To be perfectly honest I don't have any set direction for this, which means I'm totally up for suggestions. This was just a****thought I had that I decided to put on paper to see what happened and to improve my story writing. Also, thank you again to those who have taken the time to check this out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Helping Angela moved turned out to be far less of task that we all expected with the help of Jasper. Between our two trucks and her hatchback we had all of her belongings loaded up in one trip. All of the household furniture is staying in the house for the renters.

**BPOV**

It's been a month since Angela moved in and it's been going very well. I had to teach Carlie that Angela's room was off limits to her which has been quite hard since she likes ventering into anything knew. Angela is at some photography convention so it's just me and Carls for the weekend.

*Phone rings*

"Hi Alice, What's up?"

"Bella, are you sitting down?" Her voice sounds like it's shaking with anger. Now she's starting to scare me.

"Sure Ali, what's wrong?"

"I got a wedding invitation in the mail from my family. Edward is getting married to that slut Tanya Denali!"

I can't even respond. At some point I drop the phone. I feel my mouth dry from being gape open in shock. I hear a faint calling of my name that must be Alice until she eventually hangs up. I feel a slight snuggling sensation with some murmuring mommas. I curl up and embraced the small figure that attempts to comfort me the only way she knows how. All I can think is how could he do this to us? Everything seems to just dim. The doorbell rings, when I don't move that leads to banging. I just sit thinking of the many things wrong with Edward marring Tanya. _He didn't even like her, or at least that's what he had told me. He left me and Carlie high and dry and two years later is getting married? How could he do that to us? I never thought there was a chance that we would get back together but even if I did that's over now. Maybe a small part of me wanted him back, but only for Carlie's sake; so she could have a father figure. Did what we have mean that little to him that he was just able to move on that quickly? I haven't even been on a date or even really look at a man in that way since. _

"Bella, you need to eat something." I startle slightly at the sound of another voice so close. My eyes refocused. A worried little pixie sat on my coffee table with a bowl of chicken and dumpling soup. The door bell ringing and banging must have been her. She must have finally given up and used her key that she never gave back and I never asked for. I nod and take the bowl from her. She pats my knee before getting up and pulling a reluctant but tired Carlie away to the kitchen to get her fed. _Now I feel even worse. I can't just check out on my little girl like that, she needs me._ I tell Alice thanks and she volunteers to take Carlie to the park for a while.

**APOV**

"push me?"

"Yes, I will push you on the swing little bug."

"Yay!" She squeals and giggles while I become lulled by the monotony of the action.

_Poor Bella, I knew this would happen based on her reaction to Edward leaving. She was a wreck. He's such a jack ass. What she ever saw in him I don't know… actually I do know. It's the same dazzle and charm he uses on our parents to get whatever his heart desires. I wish I had warned her and maybe have saved her from him. I've even heard from Emmett that he wants Carlie to be the flower girl.__ It is the first time I've spoken with him in years but I can't think about that now. Like hell will Bella even consider letting Carlie near her jerk of a father and his whore. He hasn't wanted anything to do with Carlie all of this time. Emmett thinks he only wants her for Tanya since she's always wanted kids but she has something that makes her chances of conceiving low. Carlie is not a fucking puppy! What is wrong with him that makes him think that's remotely ok? My parents are probably all for it. Esme and Rosalie are probably helping with the wedding planning. I can see the wedding know….3 bridesmaids: Irina, Kate, and Rosalie. Irina will probably walk by herself as maid of honor (since she's the oldest). Rosalie will walk with Emmett, of course, and dad will walk with Kate. The colors will probably be something cliché' with fancy names for shades of basic colors like 'mint & blush'. At least they will be flattering on the group of tall, blonde, ice queen bitches. There will probably be over-the-top décor like straight out of a Parisian wedding magazine. Normally I would love weddings and the fashion and such but I cannot stand to even remotely appreciate anything in this union. I'm a social pariah in my own family. The only reason I got invited is out of familial obligation. Though, I do wish to go just to see Emmett again. I miss my brother._

A single tear escapes my left eye and slides down my face and lands on my chest before being absorbed into my jacket. I lightly laugh without humor at the irony of it landing over my heart. Maybe it's time to try to make amends with him.

**A/N I know I'm slacking in the updates but I really need some help in the inspiration department. Especially with writing 2 completely different stories. Thanks to anyone reading either of these and extra thanks to those reviewing! Hope you're enjoying the journey:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I have gotten asked 'why did Alice move out from living with Bella and is now living with Jasper if this is Bella/Alice?' Good question! To answer that as the writer, I didn't want to just jump into them being in a relationship without a bit of realistic complications. To answer that within the story, Alice and Bella aren't attracted to other women they will just realize that they have loved each other all along. That's what I'm going for anyway.

**BPOV**

Edward's wedding constantly lingers in the back of my mind and has for almost a month, ever since I found out. Alice and I never really talked about it again after she initially told me. Charlie called to see how I was taking it. Of course he found out being the police chief of the small town of Forks. He calls every other day now even though we've never had a whole lot to talk about. I know he's doing it just to make sure I'm still going and taking care of me and Carlie. He wants to make sure that this isn't like last time. I've tried to tell him that I have Carlie this time and that I'm fine and that seem to calm his worry a little bit. It is touching how much he cares though.

The doorbell chimes. I walk to the door expecting Alice as she's pretty well our only visitor. I am shocked as it turns out to be the last person I thought I would see on my door step.

"Edward, what on Earth are you doing here," I all but spit at him. He has the nerve to look a tad disappointed. _Did he really think he had a right to waltz back into our lives years later and expect a warm welcoming? _"Why I came for my daughter, of course." With an evil glint in his eye and that cocky smirk of his he stepped closer. Carlie hid behind my legs and clung to them for dear life.

"You're scaring her. She doesn't even know who you are. How do you even know where we live?" I picked Carlie up and she buried her face in my neck. I rub her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I have a right to see my child."

"Oh now she's your child? That's not what you told your family. Only Alice believed I wasn't the cheating whore you made me out to be. She stayed and still helps me anyway she knows how. What's the real reason you're back?"

"I have parental rights. I could force you to give her to me."

"She's a human being Edward! You can't have her at your convenience."

"Sweetheart, don't you want to be in daddy's wedding and wear a pretty princess dress?" Carlie doesn't respond, much to his dislike.

After he tries reasoning with me (as he calls it) he shouts more threats and I promptly show him the door. Once I see his car leave I grab Carly's bag and head to Alice and Jasper's house, needing to get out of the house.

I come rushing up their steps and start pounding on their front door incessantly until Alice finally answers.

"Hey Bella… What's wrong?"

Walking past her I set Carlie down in her living room with her toys. Jasper, who was watching tv, turns to me and then Carlie. I turn back to Alice who has followed me and shakily tell her about Edward's unannounced visit.

"He thinks that he can just get whatever he wants when he wants it. Carlie isn't a possession like his precious piano. He hasn't provided a thing for her and now he wants to be the good parent thinking about what is best for her. He thinks that with his money and Tanya Carlie can have a complete family with everything she can need and want. I'm not perfect but I've been doing the best I can."

I stop my pacing which I only now realized I had been doing only to plop down on the floor at the foot of her bed. With both hands pull my hair at my scalp and cry.

"Am I really just being selfish and vindictive in keeping Carlie away him and the rest of the family? Should I give her this chance to get to know them? Will she resent me? What if she meets them all and wants to stay with them? What should I do?"

"The decision is ultimately up to you but no matter what you decide do not let my idiot brother make you think that you're not doing the absolute best you can for your daughter and she is happy and healthy. Take it from me; money can't buy the love and happiness Carlie has with you."

I just don't know what to do. It's not like my parental situation was the best so I don't really have any good examples or of what the ideal parents are like. My mom let me stay summers with Charlie ever since they split and I lived with Renee and Phil but this isn't the same. My mom was basically a child and Charlie wasn't a lying, self-centered, pretty boy. I would love for Carlie to know Emmett. He was like the big brother bear that I never had. If people didn't know better they would have sworn we were siblings. Edward didn't like how close we were and how 'immature' we acted together. It must have hurt him to leave. I can't imagine him wanting to leave me and Alice. I like to think he fought to stay with us. This thought made me look to Alice who looked like she was in the middle of her own internal debate.

"What about you?"

This startles her some and shakes her from her thoughts. "What about me?"

"Have you decided if you are going?"

"I have and I am. I'm not sure how welcome I will be but I just feel a need to see them again, especially Emmett. I thought that I could cut them out of my life like they had so easily wrote us off but I can't. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret for a second choosing to stay here. I just wish I could have both. I don't like knowing that I'm the relative no one talks about at family gatherings. Maybe enough time has passed and they've come to their senses. If nothing else I just want Emmett back." She looked at me as if trying to discern my reaction and when seeming to come up with nothing she changed to a look of pleading.

"Alice, You have every right to want your family back in your life. You go, and tell Emmy bear that his Belly bean says hi." I manage a sincere smile and give her hug. This makes her smile.

"You could always be my plus one," she says lightheartedly. I laugh elbow her lightly in the side.

Jasper comes in and tells us that he's put Carlie to bed in the guest room and that he's going out with some friends. I think that is his way of saying I'm leaving you two to your girl time. We watch movies and do all the things we use to do when we had sleepovers in high school but with a little wine. I finally fall into a restful asleep cuddled with Alice on the pull out in the living room.

**AN: **I know I haven't updated in over a year and I'm sorry. I try but as I've said before, I have no set direction for this yet so I have to wait until something comes to me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
